2022 Formula One Season
The 2022 Formula One Season is the 73rd season of the Formula One Championship. This will be the final season known as MyDriver as Aarava announced that he would be retiring at the end of the season. Changes 2022 The 2022 season will see the introduction of V10 hybrid engines replacing the outgoing V8 Hybrids. Also for this season, the cars will have new downforce systems making the car harder to drive. Following the introductions of 3 sprint races, the 3 short tracks would have their own points system rather than follow the regular points system from the other 11 races. They would award every position points, providing if a driver finishes, with 1st place receiving 20 points all the way down to last where they would receive 1 point. 'Race tracks' The Austrian, Mexican and United States Grand Prixs were removed from the calendar for 2022. For the first time in the history of the sport, 3 sprint races would be added onto the calendar taking place on shorter variations of tracks. These tracks would be Austin, Silverstone and Sakhir. 'Engine suppliers' Honda pulled out of Formula 1 at the end of 2021 to focus on their other projects. This left McLaren and Williams seeking to find another engine supplier. Williams switched to BMW engines for 2022, as a result of the team being taking over by the German car manufacturer and Honda pulling out. This as a result meant the team became a works team. McLaren switched to Jaguar engines for 2022 as a result of Honda pulling out. They would become a customer team for the first time since 2014. 'Drivers' Aarava left Haas to join Ferrari in 2022 replacing Antonio Giovinazzi and to partner alongside Charles Leclerc. Antonio Giovinazzi left Ferrari to rejoin Red Bull in 2022 for the first time since 2019 replacing Nico Hülkenberg and to re-partner alongside Pierre Gasly. Nico Hülkenberg left Red Bull to rejoin Haas for 2022 for the first time since the first-half of 2021 replacing Aarava and to re-partner alongside Pascal Wehrlein. Esteban Ocon left Jaguar to rejoin Renault for the first time since 2020 replacing Valtteri Bottas and to partner alongside Jack Aitken. Valtteri Bottas left Renault to rejoin Williams for the first time since 2019 replacing Antonio Fuoco and to partner alongside Sergio Perez. Antonio Fuoco left Williams to rejoin Alfa Romeo as a result of Ferrari re-opening their B team. Niko Kari will return to Formula 1 in 2022 with Jaguar after being made to sit on the sidelines by Red Bull for the remainder of 2021 to make way for Nico Hülkenberg. He will replace Esteban Ocon and partner alongside Stoffel Vandoorne. Callum Ilott will make his Formula 1 debut in 2022 with the returning Alfa Romeo team to partner alongside Antonio Fuoco. Sophia Floersch left Formula 1 at the end of 2021 as a result of Mercedes closing down their B team, Monster-Rehab. George Russell left Formula 1 at the end of 2021 as a result of Mercedes closing down their B team, Monster-Rehab. 'Teams' Ferrari closed down its B team Alfa Romeo after 4 years in the Sport. This as a result meant the grid reduced from 22 to 20. Signed Teams and Drivers Calendar Results Drivers Championship Constructors Championship